Skull's Maiden Voyage
Preparation *Note that this is happening on the server of Barano On Wednesday, May 18, 1722, the great Capt. Skull X, and his greatest advisors and soldiers planned to go on an expedition to find more islands near the Caribbean, and colonize them, in the name of... Capt. Skull X. The y managed to create an in depth chart of where they would set sail to, and what region they would conquer. The Ex-Marines moved to Tortuga, to the old Skull's Marines fort, in the center of the city. Since the locals knew Skull, they let him remain in command of the area. They all donated a ton of food, weaponry, and building material. Some of the master tradesmen and craftsmen helped Skull and his troops to design schematics and blueprints for his cities and buildings. Blueprints In preparation, the troops formed blueprints of the potential bases they were building and creating. These are some of those prints: 275.jpg lamotamap.jpg layout2.jpg Reasons There were several reasons for this land expansion, and many people had different reasons for sponsoring the land expansions. Capt. Skull X "I have decided to discover new lands for several reasons. One, so that my palace is far away from wars that break out in the Caribbean, so it is hard to attack and reach. It also allows for new products in the trade market, and will make a great new income. I eventually plan on opening up a small trade franchise, and a small empire/kingdom of my own"﻿ Setting Sail There were 2 fleets that made up the grand armada of Skull's Maiden Voyage. The fleets both set sail on May 20, 1722. The first fleet, carrying the main VIP's of the operation was launched from Tortuga, where Skull has resetup a small base, where the old Marine's base was. The second fleet was launched from Port Royal, stocked with weaponry. Skulltula's Might (First Fleet) The first fleet was named Skulltula's Might, because skull traveled in the first fleet, his nickname is Skulltula, and he is mighty. The fleet Consisted of 3 War Galleons carrying many building materials, and food, passengers, skilled tradesmen, and other supplies. It also had a main escort of 2 War Frigates, carrying soldiers, and other weapons. Ships 'Savage Serpent-' (War Galleon) Captained by Capt. Skull X, carrying 16 skilled tradesmen, and construction material (Front Ship) 'Black Demon-' (War Frigate) Captained by Chris Swordbones, carrying 10 soldiers, and many weapons. (Next Front Ship) 'Golden Raven- ' (War Frigate) Captained by Matthew O'Malley, carrying 10 soldiers, and many weapons. (Farthest War Frigate) 'Scarlet Star-' (War Galleon)The Scarlet Star was captained by David Light, carrying 16 skilled tradesmen, and construction materials (Middle Ship) 'White Dragon-' (War Galleon) Captained by Doug, Carrying 16 Skilled tradesmen, and construction materials (Rear Ship) Other Passangers *Bounty Hunter Bill *Cherie *Chris Goldmonk *Jak *Johnny *Kat O'Fury *Tom Seaparr *Zac *William Goldskull *Aplentia *Geoffrey Ropesilver *Benjamin Goldmorgan Guardian Angels (Second Fleet) The Guardian Angels were the Military aspect of the Armada, called the Guardian Angels because they protected the main ships carrying the supplies. Ships 'Iron Rebel-' (War Frigate)Owned by Capt. Skull X, Captained by John Stormpaine, because Skull was on the Savage Serpent. 'Iron Demon-' (War Frigate)Captained by David Light 'Red Raider-' (Frigate) Captained by Blackjack Jamie (Several Ships not listed) Other Passangers *Roger Wildeagle *Rockhopper *Dog Darkhayes *William O'Silver *Johnny Swordfish *Ben Redbutler *Shadow *Salt *Thomas Brawlstack *Matthew Darkeagle *Dragonbulk Land-Ho! The Marines finally got a glimpse of land, and after doing some quick calculations with some navigational instruments, it looked as if the Troops had finally arrived and their target destina tion. They then began setting up a temporary camp, while they secure the land, and find a good place to construct a port and start developing the land Scouting Party After the Troops set up a main base camp they launched several scouting parties. Some went on land, to find more resources, and look to see if the land was taken yet. Others set sail in 2 Light Galleons that sailed with the Guardian Angels. They both scouted out the shore land to find a good place to port. After a while of scouting out the new land. They managed to find a Bay, where they decided to port the War Galleons and start unloading cargo. The land Party cam back with news of a good place to start building the palace and city. They immediately began construction on the new port, name, Still to be Determined. ﻿ Construction Begins Once a couple docks were built, the ships were able to start unloading building materials and workers. The workers immediately began building the port. It was decided that the port would be protected by several small citadels. It would also have a ship yard for leaving your ship when you're away. The port would had several offices, and trade buildings. They decided on a name to call the port, since there were many crabs there, they named it Port Hermit, because of Chris Swordbones' nickname, "Hermit" and the fact there were Hermit Crabs present there. Port Hermit Port Hermit was named after Chris Swordbones, and the fact that there were many hermit crabs in the area. Construction first began in Port Hermit, and was completed in several days. The port has several aspects to it, including a trade office, several small hotels, and many docks. It also consists of 2 citadels that over look the entrance to the bay. The bay has a small river that leads further into the land, which will lead to the main town. The river will be protected by another citadel. The main base and castle/kingdom will be further up the river, with another city inside the kingdom walls. The Citadels were named after Robert O'Morrigan, and Kate Irongrin, some of the founders of Skull's Marines, who both died to keep the guild alive. Dockfinal1.jpg|Port Hermit after completion castle3611.jpg|Citadel Robert O'Morrigan Castle_on_Water_by_SweetSoulSister.jpg|Citadel Kate Irongrin 63592_1.jpg|Several buildings along the main road of Port Hermit Cherry Town Cherry Town is a town that is being built on the bank of the river that leads in from the bay. It is named Cherry town, after Cherie's nickname, Cherry. The town has many buildings in it, that are up for sale. It also has shops, and a shipyard. The town has a small military barrack near by too in case any situations arise in the town. A second down will be built within the walls of the kingdom, which will be like the main city. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories